The present invention, being a portable exercise apparatus, is designed to facilitate a variety of exercises while being removeably attachable to a door.
The home exercise market is well over $2 Billion annually in the U.S., with over 34% of Americans exercising on a frequent basis and over 35 Million Americans exercising in their homes (Sporting Goods Manufacturer's Association, 2008). Most home exercise equipment either targets one or two muscle groups, or, if targeting a variety of exercises, the equipment is often expensive, relatively heavy, and, while potentially moveable, is not genuinely portable. Further, most of such multi-muscle exercise equipment takes up floor space in the home, or is inconvenient to collapse and remove on a daily basis.
Therefore, there is a strong need for an improved portable exercise apparatus, which is low-cost, lightweight, flexible, attachable to a door, and conveniently collapsible so that it can be easily stored away or transported for travel.
The present invention addresses these needs, wherein still further objectives and advantages of this invention will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.